Three-dimensional (3D) display devices often simultaneously display two sets of images with a certain parallax between them on a display screen, so that a user can watch the two sets of images through the left eye and the right eye respectively to perceive 3D images.
Current 3D display technologies require a 3D video source to include multiple sets of images with parallax. 3D video sources may be structurally divided into 3 different types: multi-view, 2D plus depth, and stereo. The three types of video source formats may correspond to different 3D display technologies, or to different 3D display devices. For example, autostereoscopic display technology and stereoscopic display technology require different 3D video source formats, meaning that the specific types of 3D video source formats require specific 3D display devices in order to display 3D images. Autostereoscopic display devices may also include different kinds, such as those requiring 2, 3, 4, . . . sets of images, while a stereoscopic display device watching with glasses only requires 2 sets of images. Therefore, 3D video sources are often not compatible on different 3D display devices.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.